


You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [9]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Face Down, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

 

I don’t how I managed to do it, but I get up from my bed and my lethargic state. I fell asleep due to my crying. I feel so dirty and so bad, my whole body is sore. My cheek hurts and my skin is hot where Adam’s hand hit me, my legs hurt too and so does my crotch because of his senseless thrusts, his hands keeping my legs open, his fingers dug in the flesh of my thighs letting marks on my skin. My clothes are dangling from my body, almost completely ripped. I look at myself inside the mirror above the sink in the bathroom, my hair is tousled from the moment I tried to struggle from Adam’s grip before giving up. I try to breathe slowly and deeply to calm myself when I feel it on my leg, a trickle of blood. I can feel the thick and hot liquid running down my thigh and then my calf before flowing on my feet, between my toes and finishes its race on the tiled floor. It makes me think about the last time I bled when Adam took me by force, I was kinda relieved on that day for another reason. Just before he left, he kissed my forehead again, telling me that he loved me whilst I was trying to hold my tears and to not make a move.  
  
I step inside of the shower cubicle and turn on the hot water. The drops hit my skin, making my muscles relax. Suddenly, I start to cry, my tears falling on their own and I find myself ugly crying under the water jet, whimpers and cries going in an uncontrollable way out of my mouth. I ball my hand in a fist and start to hit the plexiglas shower’s wall, crying louder. I feel empty, so empty, there’s a void inside of me, a hole, full of emptiness, as if all those years with Adam drained every feelings inside of me, it’s like I can’t feel anything anymore. How did I become this person, I don’t recognize myself anymore. How did I let myself trapped in a relationship as unhealthy as this one ? Maybe because he’s the only man I’ve ever known. He has been the first one, the only one. Before that, I only had innocent flirts, kisses and light touches, nothing more. Even after my homecoming, I didn’t sleep with my prom date, as a lot of other girls did, and to be honest, my date on that night came with me because he didn’t dare to do his coming out and I had no one to go with, it perfectly fitted. Why can’t I find a sweet and nice man like that guy from high school.  
  
I sigh stepping out of the shower, after washing my sore body. I’m stuck in here and I can’t escape or something that I could not bear will happen, I know it, Adam warned me. Wrapped in a towel, I look at my torn clothes on the floor. That’s not the first time that I have to throw clothes and certainly not the last. I hear the vibration of my mobile on my nightstand and see the screen light up. The name appearing is Adam’s.  
  
 _I’m already missing you. Love you._  
  
I put the mobile back on the piece of furniture, the screen facing the wood. I grab an empty bag and threw a few things in it. I quickly dress, lock the door and head to Tony’s tower. Even if I’m not going to tell him what happened, I need my brother’s presence, I need him when I know that he might need me more than the opposite. I just need him by my side despite our fight of yesterday. And I also want to spend time with the Avengers, after all they’re my friends.  
  
After the short ride, I step inside the building where FRIDAY’s voice greets me.  
  
“Hello miss Stark, I’m glad to have you here again.”  
  
“Happy to be here again too FRIDAY”, I respond, softly smiling. “Don’t tell my brother I’m here would you, I want to surprise him.”  
  
“As you wish, miss”, her voice answers me.  
  
I walk to the elevator hitting the button of my brother’s private floor where I’m sure that he is.  
  
“Do you have some room for me ?”, I ask Tony who’s looking at his work, passing my head by the door frame.  
  
“Always”, he says, looking up from the papers on his desk before rising from his chair to walk towards me and then wraps his arms around my body.  
  
This is what real love is, feeling home when someone wraps their arms around you.


End file.
